Mr. Negi Generation 3000
The Roast Lord,''' '''also known as '''Yung Upgrade, '''is a powerful Generation 3000 Mr. Negi, notorious for his extreme roasting ability, whereby he can defeat opponents simply by extending his hand in a roast-like fashion. He assists the real Frank in the Battle of Jew Central. History Mr. Negi Generation 3000, for unknown reasons, renounced his title as the Roast Lord and went into hiding in the Ratchet Realm (CH unknown). Not much is known about his activities between this time and his return, however he was first seen as the "black guy" of the Goldman Stacks, the mouse crew who played against the Snake Lord in the video FILTHY FRANK VS ANIMAL RIGHTS. He's seen next in the video PIMP MY WHEELCHAIR, where he was formally introduced as Yung Upgrade. He and his gang roast Wheelz and his rims, walking in circles and taunting his inability to walk. When Wheelz comes back with his new wheelchair, Upgrade attempts make amends with him, but since Wheelz is a real OG, he shows no mercy. He proceeds to smack Yung Upgrade and his gang, even stealing one of the member's Yeezys. In FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, the real Frank coaxes Yung Upgrade to re-embrace his identity as Mr. Negi Generation 3000. He had taken a liking to blending in with the rest of humanity, but allows Frank to recruit him, and fights alongside him against Chin Chin and his goons. Using his legendary powers, he manages to defeat Fake Frank singlehandedly by roasting him to either the brink of death (since it is uncertain if Fake Frank was killed, banished, or left alive). Abilities and Powers Generation 3000's power has a wide range of severity. It can range from lowering one's self-esteem to essentially killing a being. This entirely depends on how many roast-worthy things one has done. Generation 3000 extends his hand in a roast-like fashion and induces flashing images of past events that are roast-worthy within one's life. This is called "The Negi Method." For the roasting of Fake Frank, he induced images of Wheelz mocking Fake Frank failing to win a game of basketball, after he had held himself up to high standards. He is also a decent fighter, being able to stand his ground when he temporarily went one-on-one with Chin Chin himself. Mr. Negi has been shown to telepathically speak to others through money while he was disguised as Yung Upgrade, as he uses a stack of Benjamins to talk to someone as if it were a phone. Trivia * Mr. Negi Generation 3000 is considered one of the most powerful entities in the Omniverse (alongside Chin Chin and Prometheus), being able to virtually defeat and kill anyone he considers an enemy by just extending his hand * Upgrade states that he loves Drake * He believes that money smells like the letter L, despite letters having no smell to regular humans Category:Lycra People Category:Frank's Friends Category:Characters Category:Kokujin Category:Vegetables Category:Food Category:Telepathic characters Category:Negi